Parvati: Written in the Stars
Parvati: Written in the Stars is a light novel featuring Parvati in the beginning of her existence. It details more of her life story, and how she managed to take over an Eden similar to Earth and destroy it from the inside. It serves as a prequel to Fantendo - Factions. Characters Will transfer to a table at some point. *Parvati: A cosmological first. She was born through the stars aligning in a new pattern, that had never been seen before. She is very persuasive, and thrives off that trait. *Zvette: She is the youngest of the Deities. She isn't too serious and enjoys to spend time with friends. She speaks informally compared to the other Deities. *Zxene: He is the most practical of the Deities. He acts as a henchman of sorts to the trio and often does the tasks he is instructed to do for them. *Zwei: They are the "leader" of the Deities. They come up with the plans and are regarded as the smartest of the trio, which makes them think that they're the leader. Synopsis Parvati's existence is a complete mystery to the ordinary human, as she was created by a mythical event in the stars, being born by an alignment of stars which has never happened before. It attracted the attention of three Deities, who observe the solar system from a man made vessel in the sky, which is invisible to the normal human eye. Parvati ''lead the creation of the New Human race, and quickly became a powerful figure on a new Eden. ''' ''It's time to discover what really happened to the Eden, and Parvati. Chapter 01: Alignment of the Stars It all happened on New Years eve. The laughter and cheering of average, everyday people as the year had drawn to a close. You see, average people would never be able to recognise something so big happening around them, how would they have known the beginning of the biggest catastrophe to ever exist would occur, right then? ---- We see three deities watching over the world, and notice one of the stars moving out of the normal pattern it takes. The youngest Deity, Zvette, the least experienced. She acts very informally compared to the other two deities, and doesn't always take things as seriously as she should. The second Deity, Zxene, is the most experienced of the Deities and is the most practical. He usually carries out all of the tasks that the Deities need doing. The third Deity, Zwei, likes to think they're the leader of the group. They come up with the plans and expect it to be followed to the precise detail. : Zvette: Hey, did you guys just see that? What in the world happened? : Zxene: I'm just as confused as you are. We never planned for any of this to happen...what an abnormality. : Zwei: An abnormality indeed. This needs to be covered up as soon as possible, as well as the cause of the light. : Zxene: We're on it. We want your plan to move as smoothly as possible, Zwei. : Zwei: Of course you do, because it benefits all of us. Let's hope this abnormality isn't something that could possibly disturb fate. : Zxene: Absolutely. : Zvette: Right on! Suddenly, more and more stars begin to move out of pattern, and align to create a never before seen pattern. A big flash of light occurs, and engulfs the entire solar system. The Z Deities become more and more confused, while Zwei becomes more frustrated. : Zwei: ...OK. : Zxene: I have zero clue- : Zwei: That doesn't help whatsoever. We need to know what this is, we're Deities for crying out loud. We're supposed to know everything. : Zvette: Calm down Zwei, you're right, we're Deities. That means if anything goes wrong we can just make it right again! : Zwei: Fine, whatever. : Zxene: Anyways...so what did just happen? : Zvette: Well, good question. The normal pattern the stars would follow was somehow disturbed, and the stars formed a never before seen pattern. : Zxene: Can you see anything? Did it do something other than make a whole lot of light? : Zvette: I can't see anything. I'm pretty sure it just created the light. At least this is easily covered up, it's just simply a new years celebration. : Zxene: Good thinking. Simplicity is always the best. Meanwhile, back on the planet, the light fades away, as people keep cheering for the New Years celebration. Out of nowhere, a new human appears on the planet as a result of the light. Their eyes are closed, and open to reveal a pair of mystic blue eyes. Parvati. Chapter 02: Identities Coming soon. ----